Annie96 is Typing part 2
by pegasusgal
Summary: Sorry fellow readers. I know it took a while, but it's finally done! In part 2 Denis will be horrified to find that his friend Annie is not all what she seems to be...


Annie96 is Typing... Part 2

Chapter 1

Annie POV:

I panicked. I grabbed my pocket knife and jumped into my closet. I stood their, shaking. I don't know how long I was standing there for, but it felt like a life time. I heard a smash and glass scatter everywhere. Whatever it was... it was in the house. I look down at my phone...

"CALL THE COPS!"

"ANNIE?!"

"ANNIE PICK UP!"

"i've called the cops, told them theres a break-in attempt at your place. they said they're on their way but it'll take about half an hour."

I was glad he called the cops. I couldn't in my state. I was so scared. I started to cry, tears ran down my cheeks.

"annie are you there?"

I had to reply. I couldn't leave him worrying like that. I told him...

"its in the house. cant talk i have to be quiet. lights off. im in a closet with a knife. hard to type shaking to much."

I curled up in the corner. I could hear him crashing about downstairs. I cried hard. But silent. Why now? Why today? Why Denis?

"crud crud hang in there annie the poilce will be there in 20 mins.. do you know were he is?"

I did NOT want to find out were he is. What if he was right outside the closet door? But then. How could it be Denis? He-or it- wasn't Denis.

" he. the look it had when it saw me Denis... no person could look like that.."

I thought about when he saw me. His face wasn't right. Almost... ghostly.

"jesus! does it know were you are?"

I hoped it didn' if it did, I had my kinfe. I replied...

"no i grabbed the knife when i saw it running towards the house and i got in the closet when i heard it break in."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I freaked out. I went dizzy, my vision blured. I couldn't think strait. My finger must of hit the bell button, because my phone went...PING! It made me jump so bad that I accidently hit the closet door with my elbow. I winced in pain. I kept in the scream. Denis had texted back...

" ok good you'll be fine... a druggie doesn't have the brains to find someone in a closet.. the police will be there soon."

I sighed. The police can get... IT out of my house. I can relax. But then...

" oh good its calling out to me"

I listened. It didn't sound right, almost... too real. Too... deep.

"It doesn't sound like you denis"

"its voice is so deep"

"filling the house"

"filling my head"

My head stared spinning. What the hell was going on? Was I hallucinating? The voice was ring in my head like a church bell, making my head strain and ache. Denis sent back:

"What is it saying?"

I strained my ears to try and hear. All I could make out was so... scary.

"Come out Annie..."

"I just want to look at you"

"It just keeps repeating it over and over"

I was scared. Who was this and what do they want?

Chapter 2

Denis POV:

Panick rushed all around my blood like water. Annie was trapped. There was nothing I could do but hope that the cops will get there on time. My phone buzzed;

"am I going mad Denis?"

I was shocked. My face couldn't move as if all my muscles had been frozen. Why would she say that? She can't be mad. Can she?

"Is this what that feels like?"

I was almost crying;

"Just 10 more minutes Annie! Keep it together! you are so strong you will get through this!"

I was saying one thing, but my head was saying another. Annie had to stay. She can't leave my now.

"its coming upstairs... slowly. irregular steps."

My heart pounded in my chest, sweat dripped down my face like rain. What... the hell... was going on?

"why does it look like you Denis? why you?"

That was one question my tiny brain was pondering. Why... me? Why stupid, pointless, nerdy me? My head was spinning around like a carousel.

" i dont know annie! please believe me!"

"can you make it stop?"

" please make it stop"

My heart ached and pounded like a drum. Why was she doing this to me? Why?

"i would if i could i promise you"

I meant that. I really did.

" its at the end of the hall"

Everything around me slowed down, my bain stopped, my heart stopped. This was it. This was the end.

"Denis i didnt say anything to my parents before they left, will this be the last time i see them?"

Her parents will never trust me agian if I have to tell them that Annie is dead. The Jonestones are so nice aswell.

"annie"

"this has something to do with you david.. only you can make it stop.. think fast.. "

I thought until my forehead hurt, then something came to me.

"it might be.. because.. i think about you so much"

"i think about you all the time"

"so stop"

"i dont know how"

"its scrapping something on the walls getting closer.. please denis"

"im trying... im trying so hard

Suddenly...

"It's slowing down... Try harder"

Slowly a smile came across my face. It's working! But it wasn't over yet.

"Whatever your doing it's working"

A rush of relief came over my like a wave.

"It's stopped. I can't hear anything."

"really? dont go out until the police get there!"

I was so happy.

"What should I tell them if he's gone?"

"Everything! Everything, Annie! Everything you told me!"

"I didn't know you felt that way about me Denis :)"

I blushed. ALOT.

"im so glad its stopped"

And I truly was.

"Can you come over in the moring Denis? I really need to see you :)"

I wanted that very much. I was so happy. So, SO happy!

"of course annie, i'll be there :)"

"Great! Can't wait"

"annie..."

My smile faded. I thought hard about what I had just read. Annie's grammer was different. I had to ask;

"annie how do i know this is you?"

My heart skipped a beat when I saw what happened next.

" _ **annie96 went offline**_ "

END OF PART 2...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
